


There Will Be Blood

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Alters [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Journalism, Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Blood, Breaking and Entering, Crazy, Crimes & Criminals, Falling In Love, Guns, Journalism, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Multi, Murder, Narcissism, News Media, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Psychological Horror, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Shooting Guns, Stabbing, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Moving to a whole new country is bad enough.Having a murderer fall in love with you?Well...there will be blood.





	1. Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking Wilford man.

Jack was in the midst of making coffee when he heard it. A small break of glass then a giggle. His entire body stiffened as he turned around, hand on his knife drawer in case it wasn't his imagination. He heard footsteps, and his heart began to race as he held his breath.

"Jaaaaack~?" He heard a voice call, and he exhaled harshly, keeping himself glued to the wall of his kitchen. He heard heels clicking in the hallway, closer and closer to his hiding spot. "I know you're in here sweetieeeee~"

Jack closed his eyes, trying to be as invisible as possible. He could feel the other's presence coursing through his veins, making his blood run hot.

"You don't wanna... _commentate_ on anything Jack? Like, I don't know, why you're running from little old _me_? I won't hurt you Jaaaack~ come on out for the cameras..."

He heard the footsteps still, and the coffee pot beeped.

  
Jack held his breath. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and a knife pressed to his side.

"Hi, Jack."

Jack sighed, his breathing shallow as he relented. "Hi. Wilford."

He should probably explain how he got into this situation.

* * *

 

  
Jack was new to L.A., a bright eyed and bushy tailed beginning actor who had just gotten recruited to have a part in a movie. He didn't have any friends and family there, but he knew that this was the big opportunity he needed to get into the business.

He had settled into his small apartment for the day, all of his things had finally come in after a couple days, when he heard a ringing on his home phone. That reminded him, he should probably get American service for his phone so that he could use it again.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this ah... _Séan McLoughlin_?" A voice said, and it sounded a bit like his jaw couldn't close properly. Jack shrugged it off, and raised an eyebrow.

"Who's askin'?"

"My name is Wilford Warfstache, freelance journalist extraordinaire, and I was wondering if I could ah... _interview_ you!"

Jack found it suspicious that this guy had his number, but if he was a journalist, this was probably about the movie right?

"Um...sure? When?"

"Are you busy now?"

"I was goin' ta get food b-"

"Great! Food? I can do food! Where are we meeting??"

Jeez, this guy sure is excitable. Jack shrugged, before he remembered he was on the phone. "Erm...I'm new to the U.S. so I've jus' been orderin' in..."

"Ahhh, a _housecall_ then? I've never done one of those before!"

Jack's heart jumped at the thought of a stranger coming into his home, and he was quick to remedy it.

"No! I mean, erm, do ye know of any good places around here?"

"Ahhh...a _public_ interview! I like your thinking! I know of this quiet little diner we can go to! It's called _Maison Chateau_! You have, dammit what's the word, um, GPS! On your phone _riiiight_?"

"Actually, I haven't gotten my cell phone changed over so-"

"No problem! I can just meet you down the street from wherever you live! It'll be _easier_ that way, believe you me!"

"Um, okay, I live in the apartment down and across from the TAMA building. Do ye know where th-"

"Of course you do! You're an actor! A talented one at that! See you in say, 15 minutes? I'm gonna, _tidy up_ some things and then I'll be right there! Buh bye!"

"Ok?" Jack said as the line went dead. Despite all of his instincts telling him not to go with the weird 'journalist' with the annoying voice, he had a few choice questions for the man himself. He went to the bathroom and ran his hand through his green hair, fixing his plain burgundy shirt and pulling on his beanie. Then he went off to his room, pulling on some black jeans that were destroyed at the knees, not what you think, they came that way, and some black chucks. He grabbed his keys and wallet, slipping them both securely in his pockets, and slid on a few bracelets before he headed out the  
door.

* * *

 

It was a helluva lot hotter than he originally figured, but the sun felt nice on his fair skin. He walked up the street towards the building he had been rehearsing in, spotting one of his coworkers, Ethan, exiting it.

"Hey dude!" Jack called out, and Ethan smiled at him and waved.

"Hey Jack! How are you?" Ethan replied, hugging Jack lightly.

"M'good! I have an interview today!"

"Seriously?? Dude that's awesome, I'm happy for you! What station? Is it Channel 16? I _love_ their new news anchor!"

"I think it's...a print interview?"

"Like the newspaper? Or like, a magazine?"

Jack shrugged, and Ethan gave him a small chuckle.

"Well, let me know how it goes okay? See you at rehearsals tomorrow?"

"Yeah! See ya!" Jack waved as Ethan walked towards the back parking lot to go home. Jack continued walking until he saw a sleek black car following closely behind him. His first instinct was to run, but it was ambushed by the sound of the window rolling down.

"Hey there!" A voice called out, and it sounded oddly loose and drawled. He turned around to see a guy in a yellow shirt, with what looked like pink suspenders on and a...pink moustache?

"Yeah?" Jack said as the guy parked on the side of the road, stepping out of his car and fixing his outfit, which...didn't help much.

"Are you... _Séan_?" He asked, and yep, that was definitely that Wilford guy. He looked exactly how he sounds.

"Yeah but, most people call me Jack." He said, shaking the hand that Wilford had extended.

"Well, Jack, ready for our... _oral endeavors_?" He said, winking, and Jack couldn't stop the nervous blush that spread on his face at the innuendo.

"Do ye not have a crew with ye?" He asked, and Wilford looked confused.

"What? Nooo, no, no, no! Well, I have Markus! He has a camera if you just _want_ to be filmed." Wilford giggled and Jack's blush deepened.

"Ye never specified if ye worked for a magazine or a tv channel." Jack smiled, and Wilford nodded.

"Well!" He clapped, motioning towards his car, "Are you ready to... _commentate_ on some things?" He asked, and Jack found it odd he avoided his question.

"Sure I guess..." He replied, and Wilford giggled again, running towards his car like a child. Jack followed him, preparing to get in the front seat when Wilford stopped him.

"Markus is ah, sitting there so could you get in the back?" He smiled, and Jack nodded, sliding into the seat to face the back of someone's head. "Markussss~ be nice and _greet_ our guest, hm?"

'Markus' turned towards Wilford with a frown, crossing his arms. "My name isn't _**Markus**_ , Wilford." He then turned around and stared at Jack with his red eyes, squinting. "Dark. You are?"

Jack gulped as his voice washed over him. It echoed through his mind and settled itself in the darkness. It sent shivers down his spine as Wilford's giddy laughing broke his trance. "Jack. I'm Jack."

Markus/Dark grunted at him, facing back forward.

"You're a joy Markus! Hold on!" Wilford warned right before he slammed on the gas pedal, causing Jack's head to throttle back and smack onto the seat.

"Ah, fuck! Why are ye drivin' so fast??"

The living, breathing asshole in the passenger seat was laughing as Wilford screamed and let down his sunroof. Jack held on for dear life until they finally pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and he let out a thankful sigh.

"Wherever did you find him, Wilford?" Dark asked, and Wilford gave him an annoyed look.

"I _told_ you Markus," He smiled at the angered look on Dark's face, "He's a wonderful actor. Our boss will be pleased."

"Who is yer boss exactly?" Jack asked, and Dark shot him a glance.

"We work for Channel 16, bringing you the _best_ news on the block!" Wilford said with a charismatic smile. So he had seen him before, just never heard him speak.

"Oh! Yer that fuckin' anchoman that Ethan was tellin' me about!" Jack smiled, his nervousness settling for now.

"Oh you _flatter_ me!" He giggled, exiting the car along with Dark. Jack got out and reveled at the restaurant. It was beautiful with a creamy coat of paint that made it look like icing, and deep brown decorations. "Are you liking it here already, Jack?" Wilford leaned in, and Jack jumped back, causing Dark to laugh again.

"He's such a jumpy thing." He remarked with a smile, and Jack slit his eyes at him. Wilford grabbed both of their arms and linked them, pulling them through the front doors with a loud giggle.

"Hello ma'am, my name is _Wilford Warfstache_ , freelance journalist _extraordinaire_ , and I have a reservation for threeeee~!" He smiled, and she analyzed his outfit with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course...Mr. Warfstache?" He nodded. "Right this way."

"Why thank you!" He said, pulling Dark and Jack once again. They were seated at their table soon enough, with Wilford sitting right next to Jack and Dark on the opposite side. Dark took the time to set up his camera on the table so that he could snap photos and use his phone at the same time.

"So, Jack, how did y-"

"Sorry to interrupt...but, my name is Arielle. I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?"

Jack watched as Wilford seethed at her, then turned his attention to the girl. He smiled at her as she looked uneasy. "Can I jus' get a soda?"

"Uh, sure! What kind?"

"Surprise me!" He said with a laugh, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"And for you two?"

"I think a vanilla custard shake will do for me honey." Wilford said, smirking as he slid a finger in his mouth absentmindedly. "I'm in the mood for something... _creamy_."

Jack coughed as Wilford looked at him as he played around his mouth, and he looked away.

"Your biggest bottle of wine for me. No glass." Dark said amused, and Wilford rolled his eyes, removing his finger, _thank god_.

"Markus you can't drink, you know what the doctor said! He _knows_ what's best." Wilford said matter o factly, and Dark rolled his eyes.

"For the last time, Wilford, i really don't think he's a _licensed_ professional."

Wilford huffed and turned back to Jack as the waitress hurried off in confusion.

"Now, before I was so rudely interrupted, how did you get into.... _acting_?"

"Well, I've been actin' since high school, and it just seemed like the right fit i guess? I really love arts and-"

"Would you say that you... _killed_ your performances?" Wilford said with a smile, legs crossed under the table. Jack heard a small click, and jumped as Dark took a photo.

"Relax kid, he won't hurt you, _**intentionally**_." Dark smiled, and Jack shifted in his seat as the waitress returned with their drinks.

"A vanilla milkshake, a cherry coke, and... an entire bottle of wine." She smiled softly, getting her pad out again. "Have you decided on food?"

"Yeah!" Jack volunteered again, trying to escape Wilford's onslaught of questions. "Can I get the angus burger, extra cheese, no pickles?" He smiled, and she nodded.

"Sides? You get two."

"How about...double onion rings?"

"Double onion rings it is." She said, moving onto Wilford.

"How about...the Chicken Caesar salad?"

"Of course! What type of dressing?"

"Hmmm...do you have _extra creamy_ Caesar?" He said, leg brushing up against Jack's. Jack's breath hitched at the contact as he scooted away lightly, keeping eye contact with the waitress.

"Um...we have _regular_ Caesar? It's...pretty thick I guess."

" _Fantastic_."

She gave him an odd look as she moved onto Dark, who had become preoccupied with his phone.

"And for you sir?"

"The wine will do." He replied, never looking at her.

  
"Oookay well...I'll have that right out." She said, then she looked at Jack and whispered. "Let me know if you need anything."

He nodded and smiled softly as she walked off to her other tables.

" _Jaaaackyy_?" He heard Wilford say, forcing him to turn back to him.

"Yeah?"

"The interview?" He smiled, holding up his pen and paper.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Um...yeah I think m'pretty good on stage I guess. I'm a beginner though, only done commercials and been an extra in some shows."

"Ahhh....and what do you do in your spare time?"

"Well...I-"

" _Kill all your friends and family_?" Wilford says with a devious smile, and Jack gives him a weird look.

"What?"

"I'm kidding!" He smiles at him and Dark laughs as their food arrives. "Oh _Jack_...you're going to be a _helluva_ scamp to interview..."

And Jack can't help the chill down his spine when Wilford says that.


	2. Escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford isn't crazy...right?

Wilford wasnt crazy. He was just a little... _off_. Yeah, that's it. Off.

"You're gonna scare him off." Dark said, and Wilford smiled, twirling his moustache.

"Ohhh don't be _crazy_ Markus. I wasn't being _scary_ just a little...forward."

Dark shrugged as he undid his tie, walking to the bathroom.

"I've taken enough _shit_ from you anyways!" Wilford yelled, recieving a 'yeah whatever' in reply. It wasn't _his_ fault not everyone enjoyed the thrill of the kill like him. Then again, not everyone enjoyed wearing lingerie to hold their weapons in place like he did either.

But that's beside the point.

Point is, if he was going to have Jack, there would _have_ to be blood. It wouldn't be in true Warfstache fashion if there wasn't.

"And that's where I come in, I suppose?"

"Dammit Markus! Stay out of my _thoughts_ you asshole!"

Dark shrugged, taking a seat on the couch and awaiting Wilford's next thought.

"I've been following him day in and day out now, and he keeps... _avoiding_ me."

"Because you're a homicidal, lingerie wearing psychopath."

Wilford raised an eyebrow, pulling his knife from his garter and placing a finger over his lips as he pointed the knife at Dark. "Sssh."

Dark rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

" _Thank_ you! Now, my sweet, _sweet_ handsome Markus," He muses, running his knife against Dark's face with a giggle. " _You_ are going to help _me_ get him back."

Dark smacked his hand away, eliciting a small huff from Wilford. "What? It's hilarious to get on your nerves."

"Focus. Jack is _very_ precious, and I want to scare him as less as possible."

"So you're going to kidnap him."

" _Precisely_! But...I need a little _distraction_." Wilford smiled, prodding Dark's cheek with his knife again.

"Listen, Will, I respect you, I always have, but isn't this a bit much?"

"Whaddya mean?" Wilford asks, ignoring the nickname for now.

"If it irks you so bad that he doesn't want you, why don't you just kill him?"

" _Becaaaaause_ , it wouldn't be as fun as torturing him until he loves me!" He replied, skipping away happily into the kitchen. Dark sighed and followed him, wondering why he even kept him around.

  
"What do you need a distraction for, anyways?"

" _Well_ ," Wilford said, swinging his legs as he sat on the counter, swirling his finger into a jar of peanut butter and licking it off, "I want him to think someone is ah, _breaking in_ so that he will hide. If there's anything Wilford Warfstache loves more than blood, it's a good chase."

"I swear you'd actually be pretty hot if you weren't so stupid."

"Awwww Markypoo, you know how _that_ turns out. Need I remind you of our last encounter?" Wilford wiggled his eyebrows, and Dark smirked.

"You mean the time that I shot you and you actually came in your pants?" He chuckled, and Wilford pointed his knife at him again. "Fine, just don't stab me in the fucking side again. Took me weeks to heal that shit. And stop calling me Markus, my host's name was _Mark_."

Wilford giggled at that and put his knife down, going back to his peanut butter. "You're so _silly_!" He replied, sitting the jar down and hopping off the counter.

"Shut up and let's go get your stupid crush before I choke you to death."

"Mmmm, Markus don't get me so _riled up_ before a kill...I may do some pretty regretful things." He said, giving Dark a wink before they headed out the door, giddy with the joy that Jack will be in his arms again.

* * *

  
Cue Jack, making his coffee and hearing a noise, and getting us back to the present day.

Unfortunately.

"I missed you!" Wilford giggled, and Jack could feel his breath against his neck, it was doing weird things to his body that were probably inappropriate for the time being. "Why did you try to _leave_ me?"

"Yer fuckin' crazy!" Jack screamed, but Wilford covered his mouth as he wiggled lightly.

"Sssh...the more you wiggle the more it'll _**hurt**_. " He said, stabbing his knife into Jack's side but missing any major organs. Jack gave a scream under his hand, which elicited a giggle from Wilford. "I warned you!"

"Will you get on with it already? I wanna go home." Dark said, nonplussed, sitting at the dining room table with his head in his hands. "Are you gonna kill him or marry him?"

"Kill me??" Jack squealed, but it came out muffled as he struggled against Wilford still, ignoring the sharp pain in his side. Wilford clicked his tongue, sighing as he plunged his knife in again to keep Jack still.

"Stay _still_ kitten, I don't want to hurt you. Well...that's a lie." He giggled behind Jack, running the knife up and down his wound. "Markimoo, be a good boy and let me see your hand gun please? It seems like it'll take more than my...little distraction to keep Jack under control." He let Jack's mouth go, opting to wrap his arms around his waist instead. "Oh Jacky...I _missed_ you."

"Yer hurtin' me! Jus' let me go, I have friends comin' over in a second and they'll see ye!" Jack threatened, but Dark returned and handed the gun to Wilford with a chuckle.

"Threats aren't going to work on him." Dark said, sitting on the couch now as he relaxed. "He's going to take what he wants no matter the cost."

"That's _riiight_! You're such a smarty Markus!"

"Shut it."

Wilford opened his mouth to respond as the doorbell rang. A wide grin spread across his face as he kissed Jack's cheek loudly and motioned for Dark to come hold him. "I'm gonna let _Markus_ here hold onto you until I get done talking to your little friend. Be a _good_ little Jack, okay?" Wilford giggled, playing in Jack's hair with his blood covered hand and frowning when the doorbell rang again. Jack tried to scream, but was quickly taken away with Dark as Wilford rinsed his hands in the sink, making sure that there was no blood on his shirt or suspenders. He unbuttoned his top buttons, pulled off his suspenders, and ruffled his hair to look a bit...disheveled, as he opened the door with a smile.

"May I... _help_ you?" He said, eyeballing the blue haired man in front of him up and down.

"Uh I'm Ethan? Is Jack home? We were supposed to run our lines today."

"Oh he's home, but we're kinda... _busy_ at the moment if you can see." Wilford motioned towards his clothes and Ethan made an 'o' face and blushed.

"Should I come back later?"  He asked, and Wilford was going to say yes, but the lust he had for bloodshed grew to be too much and he found himself saying no. "I'm sure he's just taking a little shower, why don't you come on in?"

Ethan nodded slowly, stepping through the threshold as the door locked behind him. Soon enough, Jack bursted through the room, screaming.

"Ethan??? Get the hell outta here before they kill ye!!! They're fuckin' psychopaths!!"

"Oh what the- _Markus_ what the hell are you doin' in there! Ugh, now I'm gonna have to clean up two bodies. Oh well," Wilford smiled, cocking his gun and pointing it at Ethan who stiffened quickly.

"Listen dude...I don't know what you guys have going on but, I'm not into gunplay."

Wilford laughed giddily, waving the gun around like a child. "Blah blah blah! Doop doop doop! That's all I hear...don't you even think about running-"

* * *

  
"Ethan run!" Jack screamed, wincing in pain as he fell to the ground from his wounds. Ethan looked at him for a split second then made a run for the door, only to feel a sharp pain in his skull, then meet darkness. "What the **_FUCK_** WILFORD???"

"What?? He practically _asked_ for it! I told him _specifically_ not to run!" Wilford said, shooting him 4 more times as Jack screamed in horror. "Awww, don't cry sweetie, it'll be over just as soon as I find Markus and we can get the fuck outta here!"

"Your fucking boytoy almost _**broke**_ my shit!" Dark seethed, eyes a fiery red as he rubbed his arm in pain. Wilford laughed at him, running a hand through Jack's hair as he kneels down.

"Oh,you're just weak Markimoo. Get the car ready will you? I'm ready to take my prize back home with me. He needs a little... _patching up_ but after a few bandages and kisses he'll be good as new. In the meantime..." Wilford said, pulling a syringe from his pants pocket and smiling as Jack shook his head. "This should calm you down."

Jack fought as hard as he could, but soon the needle was pierced into his skin, and all he could see was darkness.

"Sleep well you little scamp _...I'll get you all pretty for your next interview..."_

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, hit the kudos button or comment! Thanks for reading!


End file.
